In wireless networks, superordinate stations, such as base stations, relay stations, node Bs, or access nodes, may allocate resources to mobile stations for communication with the superordinate station. When mobile stations exit the network, such as by powering down or leaving a cell served by the superordinate station, the resources may be de-allocated from the exiting mobile stations, and reserved for future use. When new mobile stations enter the wireless network, the de-allocated resource may be re-allocated to the new mobile stations.